WHOAMI
Have you heard of all those Roblox hackers? 1x1x1x1, JaredValdez, Dignity, etc? Of course, you have. But you've never heard of the best one! Nobody knows who the hacker truly is, but people have their suspicions. I think I know who it is but...I can't be sure. Anyways, I know you guys want to know what makes him the "best" so I'll get right to it! It was just a normal day, I hopped on Roblox, checked the catalog, checked my groups, and started to play. I was playing a hide and seek game when I noticed something peculiar. "It" for the round didn't show up on the player list. Thinking it was just a glitch, I hid as I would normally do and I spectated "It" until I was out. It all seemed normal until he found somebody when that one person got out, everyone on the server did. The timer was still going and everything went on normally, even though we were all out. I finally decided to talk to the guy who managed to "find" everyone on the server by finding one person. I believe his username was WHOAMI. His character was completely white and faceless, which I assumed was another glitch. He explained to me that I was playing on a really buggy server and that I should probably just rejoin. So, I did just that. But I saw him on every server I went to, by then I knew that it wasn't just a glitch. When I exited the game I decided to go to the homepage, everything was normal until my computer started to freeze up, after countless times refreshing the page It finally started working, but, to my surprise, all the games were titled IMAOHW (WHOAMI backward) and they were all made by, you guessed it, WHOAMI. I decided to play IMAOHW and I was completely shocked at the content. I could see my character being completely ripped to shreds by what looked like the ghosts of the members of some sort of cult. After seeing my character murdered like that, WHO AM I started flashing on the screen, The game froze when I tried to exit, so I just had to stare at my computer for about an hour. Finally, the game crashed. I had decided that I was done with Roblox for the day, and I decided to check back in the morning. But when I returned, everything was messed up. The background looked bloody, the IMAOHW games were still there, and there was a flashing banner that read "I am your nightmares, I am your death, who am I?" and at that, WHOAMI was blamed. (I still can't believe people didn't figure that out sooner." After about a week of that craziness, WHOAMI was finally banned, and everything went back to normal...for a little while. People started forgetting about WHOAMI and all the hacks, glitches, game crashes, etc. That was, until, WHOAMI came back... When I logged on, I have greeted a picture of my robloxian hanging above a fire, both disgusted and horrified, I clicked the homepage, my mistake. The background was filled with pictures of the "April fools hack" face (for those of you who don't know, the face looked like this, http://web.roblox.com/item.aspx?seoname=c-Image&id=76382977) and the advertisements were all pictures of different robloxians dying in horrible ways. The flashing banner was back, but this time saying "YOU THINK YOU CAN BAN ME?! I MAKE YOUR LIFE A NIGHTMARE! I WILL GET REVENGE!!!" IMAOHW was changed to "Try and stop me" and http://web.roblox.com/The-Smiler-Theme-Tune-Alton-Towers-item?id=152708369 was playing in the background. I freaked out and exited, but all I could see on my screen was a picture of m robloxian, creepily smiling at me. In spite of the events, I sold my computer and never went on Roblox again. There's probably more to the story, lots more, but when fear overtakes you, you don't want to know what's next. (Please note this is my first Roblox creepypasta, it's a lot harder than you think, comment telling me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome, oh yeah, and comment saying if you wanna see a sequel or not.) Category:Glitches/Exploits Category: